


After Party

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the bachelorette party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

Alex rolled over on Sunday morning with a slight headache from drinking. She thought about the bachelorette party and how much fun it was.  Stretching across the bed to the nightstand she grabbed her phone. She decided to text Tobin.  “Hey how’s France?” 

Sitting the phone back on the nightstand, Alex got up and went to the bathroom to grab a glass of water and an aspirin.  She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to take a shower.  As she stepped into the steam, Alex bent down to feel her ankle.  The ankle felt fine. She was not sure if walking and dancing in heals was the best choice for last evening.  But, it appeared that she was no worse for the ware and that made her happy.  As Alex toweled off, she heard her phone buzz on the nightstand. She wrapped her towel around her body and grabbed the phone sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hey party girl you’re up early…!” Alex smiled at the midi’s comment.  Alex thumbed. “Yah, just got out of the shower. Can I call you in 15?” Alex set the phone down and got dressed.  She grabbed a pair of Nike combats and her favorite UNC sweatshirt. Her phone lit up again with a response. “Yes.”

Tobin had just returned from lunch with Lindsey and Koso.  She was staying with them while visiting her former PSG team mates.  Tobin had made the choice to visit now since this would be her only opportunity to do so for the remainder of this year.  Her calendar was full until end of the World Cup in July. 

“Hey Tobs, enjoying France?” “Yah, it’s been pretty sweet catching up with my old team mates.”  “Glad to hear that.  I missed having you at the bachelorette party though.  Allie and I raised and glass and toasted you.  You were not forgotten.” “Thanks Lex.  I wish I could have gone, but I only had this small window to visit France before we get you married.”  

“I still missed having you there,” Alex said.  “I miss you too.  But, I will be heading your way soon.  Can’t wait for your wedding it’s going to be epic.  Kelley and I are going to connect in Chicago and we will be there for Friday.  When we arrive we will definitely go out for drinks,” Tobin said.

“Oh my God Tobin have you seen all the posts related to you not being at the bachelorette party?  Some posts have even cut and paste you into the group pictures,” Alex said.  “Well the twitter fans will be happy when they find out I’m actually one of your bridesmaids,” Tobin laughed.  “I know can’t wait till that hits the social media circle.  I’m sure you will be trending again.” “Yah we will see,” Tobin replied.  “The funny thing is, no one has focused in on the fact that my sister Jen was not able to make the party either and she’s the maid of honor.  It’s all about you and me spiderkiller.”  “You know it.”


End file.
